The Sirens are Loud
by Wrathwalker
Summary: The Loud Kids no longer feel safe after watching an emergency broadcast of an escaped child murderer that goes on a rampage. What will happen to the louds? Read this first part and find out.
1. chapter 1

THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 1.

By Wrathwalker

Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.

It was a Saturday Morning. Lincoln had gotten out of his bed, and gotten some Zombie Bran that was leftover. He then went to the couch to watch the Official Ace Savvy TV Show. He was excited to watch the brand new episode of this series. Mr. Loud has awoken and approached Lincoln. "Morning, Son." Mr. Loud said to his only son. "Morning, Dad." Lincoln said back. "You watching the Ace Savvy show?" Mr. Loud asked, "Yeah. The new episode is coming on shortly." Said Lincoln. "Cool, well, I'm off to the store. That was the last of Zombie Bran. Heheh." "I'm coming with, honey." Said Rita. "Sure, why not? It's more fun when you shop with me." Said Mr. Loud.

The parents said goodbye to Lincoln as they went off to ride Vanzilla. Lincoln started to watch his show. Lynn and Luna just got up as well, and went to get Coffee from the Kitchen. Lola got up as well, putting on her makeup, as always. After a couple of minutes, the whole family was up. Lori called Bobby for a date this night at 7 o'clock, which of course, Bobby had accepted. As Ace Savvy had been discovering clues to who had kidnapped a beautiful woman, Lincoln was desperate to know who had done so. Lola and Leni decided to watch with Lincoln. "Is this a new episode?" Lola asked. "Yep" Lincoln replied.

Now Ace Savvy knew who had done it. It was a man named Daniel. Ace Savvy had found Daniel and the Kidnapped woman, and engaged to battle. Lincoln was excited to see the fight, but then all of a sudden, the show gets interrupted by an Emergency Broadcast. Lincoln then exclaims, "Oh come on! I was watching that!" Lisa replies, "Hush Lincoln, this could be important!" The News reporter had appeared on the screen, and says on TV, "This is an emergency broadcast for Royal Woods. A man who was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole, had escaped the Royal Woods Prison. He was convicted of horrific child mutilations that went unsolved for 3 months. His name is Gary Carsyn, and he had escaped the prison. Police are frantically searching for the perpetrator, but they do warn you, not to approach the man, for he is considered: Extremely Dangerous."

Lincoln had his mouth wide open when he had just listened to this horrifying news. Lori then got very afraid and called Bobby back to cancel the date. Lola screams, "Oh my gosh! A child murderer!?" The loud family gets very afraid, and Lori locks the doors. "Bobby, we need to cancel our date! Have you seen the news?" Lori asked. "Yeah, very scary. I'll make sure that guy doesn't get his wretched hands on my little sister." Bobby replied.

As the Loud family panicked, the new episode of Ace Savvy had ended. Lori calls for a family meeting in her room. They all gathered around to talk about what they just experienced. "What if he breaks into our house!?" Asked Lola. "What if he kills us!?" Asked Lana. "I wanna meet this guy." Said Lucy. "Everyone calm down! We will figure something out! I think dad might have a gun under his bed." Said Lori. "If that's the case, lets have you use it for good!" Said Lincoln. After the panicking and the meeting, the door had been knocked on. All of the Louds gasped in fear. Lori rushed down to her parents' bedroom. She found Mr. Loud's gun and cocked it. All the louds eventually came down as well. Lori told them all, "Stand back. He's mine." Lori had approached the front door, ready to fire at her own will. She slowly uses her hand to unlock the door. She unlocks it, then, with no remorse, she jerks the door open, and takes a quick aim at Mr. Loud. " Whoa whoa whoa! It's me!" Mr. Loud shouts. "Oh, sorry dad." Lori apologizes, "I know about the news that there's a guy out there, and i am glad you're looking out for yourselves, but please, take it a little more easy, alright?" Mr. Loud asked. "Yes daddy." Lori accepted. Mr. Loud got out the Zombie Bran, and other food as well. Lori shut all the blinds and locked the front door once again.

The Loud family has been shocked by the news of a murderer on the loose, and they are afraid at their max. What will they do now? But more importantly, are they safe?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Sirens are Loud pt 2

THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 2

By Wrathwalker

Loud House is Owned by Nickelodeon

 ** _"Do we have the coordinates of Gary Carsyn yet?"_**

 ** _"No. He's still unseen as an apparition."_**

 ** _"We need to find him. He's gonna kill more children. Perhaps even adults."_**

 ** _"True enough. 5 children murdered, too many. We better catch him before he catches his new victims."_**

 ** _"We should have hung that bastard."_**

 ** _"Agreed. Alright boys, enough talk. Let's keep investigating. We need to catch Gary."_**

School has been cancelled, Homes are locked, Policemen are searching everywhere in Royal Woods, holding their pistols and rifles. Lincoln sees the armed policemen through the blinds, and he starts to feel relieved by the fact that the police are much more aware. "The police are out there with guns. I think we are more safe now, girls." Lincoln said. "I don't think weaponry is necessary. It's only one perpetrator." Lisa replied. "Lisa, he murdered children!" Said Lola. "5 of them!" "I know. I apologize." Said Lisa.

Lori made sure everyone was in the house. Everyone is in. Lana is cowering at the couch, worried that the murderer could come to the house. "It's ok, Lana. The police are out there. They'll make sure that the guy doesn't get us." Said Lincoln. "I hope so." Said Lana, "I don't want to be killed by a murderer."

MIDNIGHT. The worst time when a murderer is on the loose. The policemen will get more tired, and its the time the most murders occur. There is no safety outside at night. All the Louds are sleeping, except for Lori. She tries her best to stay awake in order to guard the house. Of course, she won't be a guard without a gun. She wields the same gun she almost shot with against Mr. Loud. But it was too late to stay awake. Lori started losing her vision, and was getting even more tired. "I...can't...stay awake..." The final words that were spoken from Lori before she was forced asleep by her tiredness.

The police were no longer on the roads, and everyone is asleep...except for one. Out in the shadows, a man is walking in the streets. His eyes red, his hands filled with blood, and a blasphemous smile. He saw his next target, and started to aim for the Loud House. His steps are wide and fast, and he runs to the house with not a single thought of going back. He finally reaches the front door, and attempts to open it. The door is locked, but people don't know that **_GARY_** is a master at lockpicking...He takes out a lockpick, and somehow successfully unlocks the door. Lori woke up in surprise by th unlocking sound. "Who's there!?" Lori exclaimed, "I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it!" She had the gun aiming at the door, and the door opened. Nobody was at the door.

Lori sighed in relief, but she wondered how the door somehow opened. She locks the door once more, but she gets more tired. She now heads to her bedroom, but as soon as she turned around, a bloody figure stood taller than her, right in front of her...

"Hello, darling. Where you going?" Gary said, as he pulled out his bloody knife. Lori had her eyes wide open, and she was paralyzed at the sight of the murderer right in front of her, standing taller than her. As soon as Lori saw the knife come out of his back pocket, she screamed, and ran. Ran as fast as she could. "Come on, sweetie! It will only hurt if I don't kill you instantly!" Gary shouted. "Guys! He's inside! The murdered inside our house!!" Lori screamed in horror. All Louds started to panic. Lincoln jumped out of his bedroom window, and everyone else ran to the exit, which Gary was blocking. Lori aimed the gun at him, shot it, but Gary dodged. Nows their chance. They all rush their way out, and Lori pulls out her phone to call the police.

Lincoln came out of the side of the house and followed his sisters. The police were not answering for some reason. "Why!?" Lori shouted, "Everyone! To the police station!" And so the rest of the Louds followed Lori to the police station. Gary stood at the front door that was wide open. Mr and mrs. Loud were hiding under their bed. With the Louds out of Gary's sight, Gary says, "Well, they got away. I guess they're good at this game of running...except of course for _THIS ONE..." Gary had his deathly grip on the sister you would wish were never caught in his hand...The one and only Lily Loud... Lily was sobbing so loudly, but Gary shut her mouth. "I think instead of killing you, I'll just lure your sisters to me..." says Gary._

Lily is now in danger. She is at the hands of Gary Carsyn, the murderer that's on the loose. How will the Louds recover Lily from a diabolical man that mutilated young children? What are they gonna do at the police station? Will Lily make it out alive?...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Sirens are Loud pt 3

**THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 3**

By Wrathwalker

Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.

 ** _"Umm sir, I have less than a dozen of people at the office?"_**

 ** _"Less than...who are they?"_**

 ** _"1 brother and 9 sisters. They say they were attacked by Gary."_**

 ** _"Bring them here. I'll talk to them."_**

The Louds were sent to a chief's office so they can talk about what happened. "Where are we going?" Asked Leni. "To someone's office so we can talk to him" Lori replied. They found the office with a sign saying: _"Marty Venandez, Police Chief."_ They all entered the room. They all look at the chief sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette. "Excuse me, but smoking is bad for you." Leni said. "So you're the Louds?" Chief Marty asked, "Yes. And we were attacked by the murderer." Lori said. "Well, you've come to the right man. I'm known as one of the deadliest cops there is, so you can count on me to stopping Gary." "That's good to know, we could really acquire some assistance from you, Chief." Said Lisa. "And that Assistance, you shall require. Take me to your home."

Lori lead the way. She actually thought in her mind that it would've been quicker if she drove Vanzilla, but she didn't care. A few minutes later, Lori had found her house, and took the chief inside. All of a sudden, Mr and Mrs Loud were standing in front of the door. "Kids! You're okay!" Said Rita. "Yeah, Mom. We're okay." Said Lori. "These are your parents?" Asked the Chief. "Yeah, and we're glad they're okay too." Said Lori.

2 minutes later, the chief wanted to ask the Louds some questions. "So, what did Gary do?" Asked the Chief, "He tried to kill us!" Said Lola. "Did he have a weapon?" "A Knife." Said Lori. "Do you know where he went after the attack?" "No." said Lori. "Ok. From now on, I'm going to be your new bodyguard. I can try to Keep Gary away from you all. Trust me. I've been a cop for 5 years." "That's a lot of years." Said Leni. "Believe me, I could go for more. Heheheh."

"Alright Kids, let me make it clear, that This Man will guide and protect you. You will follow his orders, as well as mine and moms orders. Got it?" Said Mr Loud. "We got it." Said all the Loud Children. "So, Chief, what are we gonna do now?" Asked Mr Loud. "We'll stay here for a little bit longer, and get some shuteye. You all look like you were punched in both eyes. Heheh." The Louds agreed to sleep until morning. They all went to their beds, but the chief didn't sleep until 3 in the morning. He had to make sure no loose child murderer would get his hands on the Louds.

8 o'clock, and all the Louds were up, glad that they were still in one piece, and so was the chief. Lisa got up from her bed, and checked on Lily. She looks into the small bed where that sweet little infant belongs, but she finds out that she is not there. Lisa gasped, and shouted, "Guys! Where's Lily!?" The Louds gasped loudly, and checked everywhere for Lily. The Kitchen, The Basement, The Bathroom, All loud rooms, and outside, and there was no Lily. They all freaked out by the fact that Lily was no where to be found. The Chief looked around as well, but he couldn't find Lily either.

Lola was just outside, calling Lily. "Lily!?" She keeps on shouting, "Lily!? Where are you!?" "Poopoo!" Lola heard the sound of Lily's average saying. "Lily?" Lola said. "Poopoo! Poopoo! Hehah!" Lola was cheered up and relieved that she found Lily. She took big steps to approach the joyful pooping baby. Lola's eyes widened that she saw Lily's precious smile, and Lily lying on the ground with a stinky diaper. "Lily! You're okay!" Lola shouted, as she rushed to give the baby a hug, no matter if the diaper is dirty.

 **"SNATCH!"** Lola suddenly was grabbed so fiercely, it hurt her. She tried to shriek while her mouth was closed by the hand of **Gary**. "Shh...Your baby friend is fine... **It's you that needs the pain."** Gary whispered.

Lola was dragged to a large bush, followed by the treacherous slashing sound of a knife that stabs Lola in the chest. Lola screamed still, as she felt the sudden strike of her chest being stabbed by Gary's knife. She began to lose her vision, and she closes her eyes... She is now blacked out by a stab to the chest. " **Blood. It's the best part of Murder."** Gary said, as he stared at the pierced body of Lola Loud, his first Loud victim...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. The Sirens are Loud pt 4

**THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 4.**

 **By Wrathwalker.**

 **Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 ** _"Chief Marty! What the hell happened!? Why are your coordinates at the hospital!?"_**

 ** _"We found one of the sisters lying on the ground bleeding. She's been stabbed in the chest."_**

 ** _"No! How bad is the wound!?"_**

 ** _"Pretty bad. We need to make sure that she's alright. We need to know what happened."_**

 ** _"She's probably dead Marty."_**

 ** _"No, she's blacked out. I felt heartbeats after the incident."_**

 ** _"If that's the case, then hurry there. We need to find Gary after you Escort this lady to the hospital."_**

 ** _"Right."_**

The Ambulance rushes like a Cheetah, going over the speed limit, just to help out Lola after the fierce stab that she had experienced. All of the Louds are worried for Lola, praying that she's still alive. After a few minutes, the ambulance arrives at the hospital. Doctors and Nurses are rushing the carrier of Lola's Body to a health room. The Louds had to step out of the room for a moment, but Chief Marty goes inside since the doctors allowed it.

They were in the room for a couple of hours... All of the Louds shiver in despair as the investigation goes on. After such a long wait, a doctor opens the door, and tells the Louds to come inside and see Lola. They all rushed in just to see if she's alive.

 **And it was a miracle.**

Lola was sitting there straight up, with a smile on her face, relieved to see her sisters and Lincoln. The Louds noticed the stab wound through her dress, and Luan says "Ouch...that stab is brutal." "Are you okay, Lola!?" Lincoln asks, "No. I was stabbed. I hoped this wouldn't happen." Lola replied. "Don't worry, Lola," says Marty, "We're gonna avenge you. Just a few more steps."

The Doctors decided that in order to heal Lola's wound, they should just put bandages over her chest, so they did. It stinger Lola at first when she felt the bandages. The blood came pouring out, and staining the bandages. "Lola, it's gonna be okay. I promise." Says Mr. Loud. "We're gonna get that guy, and make him pay for what he did to you." "Thanks Daddy. I really hope you do." Says Lola. The doctors just know that Lola was a victim of Gary Carsyn, so they decided to be generous, and calls the operation Free. Mr Loud says that he could have paid, but he thanks the doctors for being generous for poor Lola.

Luna carried Lola when the ambulance drives the Loud family and Marty back to the Loud House. They arrive, and go sit on the couch. "I swear, if I were with Gary right now, I would demolish him." Says Lynn. "Don't get too crazy, sport. Gary Carsyn is a very tough man." Marty said. "A coward too, though. I had my sight on Gary once. Tried to shoot him with my pistol, but he somehow got away with it. Of course, that was before he got arrested." "They should have sentenced him to death." Lisa says, "Mutilating children? Now how isn't that a death sentence?" "I agree Lisa. He should've gotten the death penalty." Says Luna.

"Well, if we're gonna give him the death penalty out there, we'll have to sentence him with our wrath." Marty said. "For now, let's wait for night. I'm gonna rest to make up for last night." Marty went to rest on the couch. The Louds did what they wanted.

 ** _Later..._**

Gary was at his secret home, which was a pretty smart move for him. His secret home is the same place where he committed his first child murder, which no one has visited for over 4 months ever since he was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Gary was **CARRYING** Lily with his bloodstained, evil hands. He promised to himself not to kill the baby until he intervenes the Louds. **"Nothing will stop me now. I have the baby, and if they dare to kill me, I dare to kill this baby."** Gary starts his evil laughter. He knows in his mind that he has won, and that the Louds are foolish enough to try to rescue Lily.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Sirens are Loud pt 5

**THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 5.**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

At 9 o'clock at night, Marty woke up, feeling only a little bit less tired. Once his eyes opened, he saw Lola sitting near him with a sad frown on her face. Marty already understood her pain, she never wanted a stab to the chest, as no one else ever wanted. Marty approached Lola slowly.

"I know it hurts, Lola." Said Marty. "Gary is one hell of an escapist, but I just want to let you know, you and your siblings, parents, and friends, they obviously care for you, as do i, and we got your back. That wound on your chest will heal soon, and once we take Gary down, you can thank us." "How are we gonna catch this monster?.." asked Lola, "All we need to do is find him, and take him down. That's what justice is for. Making sure we keep this place safe."

Those words made Lola feel better. She smiled at Marty, and Marty smiled back. "Thank you, Chief. I hope you do catch him." Says Lola, "Trust me, we will." Said Marty.

"Everyone, let's ride your mini van. Drive to the police station. We're gonna end this." The Louds agree, and follow Marty. Marty let's Mr Loud drive Vanzilla, and he drives as fast as he can go the police station...not speeding of course. He wouldn't like to crash. They arrive at the police station, entering by the front door.

"Ahh. Marty, you're back, and I see you have the Louds with you." Says the Administrator. "Good news, The victim of Gary is still alive, and well. Her wound is still pretty bad though." "She'll be fine, as long as Gary doesn't catch her again, which would probably not happen." Said the Admin. "Make yourself comfortable, little girl, and go talk to Marty at his office. Give him details on what happened." "Yes, that would be great." Said Lola, as she followed Marty to his office.

"So, Lola. You were attacked by Gary, and stabbed. I haven't seen the incident happen, so I'm gonna have to hear every single detail on what happened. Alright?" "Yes, Marty." Said Lola. "So, tell me everything that happened, no matter how painful it might be." Lola tried her best to give Chief Marty every single detail that had happened when she was attacked. "Well, we all were looking for Lily after Lisa found out that she was gone. I was outside looking for her, then I heard her say poopoo! Poopoo! It did turn out to actually be Lily, and I ran to her, but then Gary grabbed me and pulled me in to a bush, and then stabbed me. Then I blacked out."

"So Gary Carsyn lured you in to trap you, and attempt murder." "Yeah. That's right." "Excellent details, we'll just have to be more aware whenever we hear the voice of Lury." "Lily." Lola corrected. "Right. Sorry." chief Marty said, "Let's you and I go back to business and go to our little room that will be exciting." Lola follows Marty to meet up with the other Louds. Marty tells them to follow him to the secret room. "You're all gonna need this, for when we face Gary."

Marty finds the door to the secret room. He opens the door, and shows the Loud family the secret. They all shouted "Wow" as they saw that the secret room is a weapons room. "Take what you need." Marty said, "We usually don't allow kids to use weapons, but it will be beneficial for you guys to use them for self-defense. No guns for the young ones. Only the boy and you 5 older girls can use guns." "Now this is gonna be rockin'." Luna said. They all had their weapons. Lincoln used a knife, and a pistol. The 5 older Louds had pistols. Lola had a cleaver, Lucy had a sword. "This would go great with blood." Lucy said. Lisa didn't want a weapon. She would just see the action. When they all got out of the weapon room, they were all armed and ready.

"Chief Marty," The Admin says, "One of our officers died in a tunnel in the subway. Luckily, we got his coordinates. We need you to rush your way there now." "Yes, sir. I got the kids armed for battle, so we'll try to get there as fast as we can." Says Marty. "Well, as long as those kids know how to use weapons, I'll just say, good luck Marty." "What's Gary doing there?" Luna asked, _I guess we'll have to find out." Said Lincoln._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Final Chapter

THE SIRENS ARE LOUD PART 6

By Wrathwalker

Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.

Chief Marty followed the Administrator's orders. He and the Loud family had to enter a subway station to find a dead officer that was killed by Gary, so that they can encounter him. They better get there quick, or else Gary might be gone again. They finally arrived inside the subway station, and they begin their investigation. They turn on their attachable flashlights on their guns to see through the dark. "Sir, we're inside the subway, where exactly did you detect the coordinates to the dead officer?" Marty asked. "Bay 3 is where we got the coordinates. Head there fast." "Got it. We're moving out." Marty said.

The subway was as empty. Maybe everyone ran off when Gary attacked here. Bay 1, there were only a few light bulbs, but most of them were flickering, and one was broken. Bay 2 was clearly tampered with, by lots of people writing on the walls. One of the messages even said: "GARY IS A GOD." The message made the twins frightened, but Lori just rolled her eyes and groaned to that message. Another message said: "The Jury were dumb enough to not kill Gary." They stopped reading the messages, and headed for Bay 3, where the officer's corpse was. They reached Bay 3, and it was a total mess. The sight of blood and the corpse caused the twins, Lisa, Leni and Luan to look away, but Lucy just smiled.

The officer was brutally murdered. His mouth was carved off, his eyes were missing, and his ribs were revealed. Lori almost threw up when she saw the ribs. Chief Marty inspected the body, and saw that a machete was near the corpse. After viewing the machete, he noticed bloody footprints that travel to a staircase which leads to Bay 4. "Everyone, let's follow the footprints." Said Marty. They all went upstairs to go to Bay 4. Lola just can't get that image of the corpse out of her head now, neither the horrifying sight of Gary's bloody face. Bloodshot Eyes, Dirty Teeth with a grim smile, and his hair was short, and painted red. He wore a black hoodie, and she saw a logo on the hoodie which was a band. She read "Deicide" as the logo that was on his black hoodie. Lola didn't know what Deicide is, so she got curious. "Lisa, what's a Deicide?" Asked Lola, "Why?" Lisa asked. "I saw this logo on Gary's hood that said Deicide. What does that mean?" "It means the death of a god," Said Lisa, "or the act of killing a god." "It's also a satanic band" said Lucy. "Love them." Everyone just looked at Lucy like she's crazy.

They arrived at Bay 4, which was a total blackout. No lights, no brightness. The Louds and Marty tried using their flashlights, but they didn't work. Marty somehow managed to get his flashlight working, so he suggested to the Louds that they should follow him, seeing that his flashlight works. The footprints still keep on going, and Marty got tired of it. He would need to follow all of these footprints in order to find Gary. He hopes that there isn't too many prints, otherwise the footprints staining would soon fade away and no longer be shown on the ground. The footprints lead the Louds and Marty to Bay 5. Soon after, the footprints were gone. "Damn. The footprints are no longer present. Looks like we lost again." Suddenly, a little chuckle came from outside. It sounded like Lily, the baby sister that Marty had to find for the Louds. Marty promised himself in his thoughts: "If that maniac ever kills that baby, I swear, I will do something much worse to him than he has done to his child victims. We need that baby alive." They follow the sound of the laughter of Lily Loud, hoping that she is well and not harmed in any way. The laughter came from a parking spot next to a corner. Marty looked for Lily with his flashlight, but instead finds a tall figure standing there, in a big pile of blood and gore. The Laughter of Lily is still going on, meaning Lily is **WITH** Gary. Marty got closer to Gary's completely disgusting appearance. The same appearance when he attacked Lola. The bloodshot eyes, the bloody hands, the grim smile, and the Deicide Hoodie, which was covered in blood. Lola's blood. The monster was holding the baby with the emotion of anger, but at the same time, weirdly, happiness. "Gary." Said Marty. "Did you miss me, good ol' friend?" "Let go of the baby, now, or else-" "Or else what? Sentence me to Life in prison again?" "I will blow off that stupid head of yours, you bastard. Let go of the baby." "The baby is mine, Marty. Dare to shoot, and I will kill it, with this." He pulls out a large gun. "See this, mates? This is a Large Caliber Revolver. I stole this gun from that officer I killed, so now I'm gonna use it for my own plans." "You better not kill our baby you monster!" Yelled Lola. "Young lady, I've stricken you before, I'll do it again. What can you possibly do to save your precious little infant?" Lola then knew. She can't possibly beat Gary. She became frightened. Sure, she had a knife, but he had a revolver, and revolver wielders devastate knive wielders. "This is your last warning, Gary. You got 3 seconds until I shoot." "And you got 3 seconds until I shoot the baby. That is, unless you surrender..." Marty knew what his plan was. He is committing an impasse. It's either Marty attempts to even aim at Gary, making him shoot Lily, or surrendering, and Gary would let Lily go. Marty had not much of a choice, neither did the Louds. Marty nodded to the Louds, and dropped his weapon. Marty then laid one knee to the ground, and put his hands up. All of the Louds did the same thing, all of them feeling defeated. Gary loved this moment, and became proud of them all. "You all have made the right choice." Gary said.

Gary put Lily on the ground, and pointed his revolver at them, to threaten. He wanted to enslave them. Gary approached Marty's pose of mercy, still aiming his revolver. "Now, you serve me. I don't go easy, I'm way more demanding. One order disobeyed, you're gone. One mistake made, you're gone, and one order refused, you're gone. I hope that's on your mind right now." Gary got to his closest to Marty, putting the Revolver on his skull. He takes a big frightening look at Marty, and stares at him like he deserves to die. "How does it feel, Marty?...you feel honored?...I hope you do, because now you serve me until you die... or at least if I kill you. Heheheh. Your new days will be the greatest. You'll love being like me. A maniacal child murderer. You are going to love bei-" Gary cut himself off when he heard footsteps traveling from a short distance. He looked up in surprise to find that Luna had her hands on Lily. She was caught. "You!" Gary shouted. Luna ran as fast as she could to save Lily. Gary pulled out her Revolver and attempted to shoot her in the back, but he fails to kill her when Marty pushed him away. The Louds run off except for Lori and Lincoln. They wanted to help. Lincoln and Lori jumped together to stab Gary with their knives, but Gary kicked them away somehow when Marty was tackling him. Marty threw hard punches to Gary's face and Gary finally struck back, carries Marty by the neck, and throws him to a wall. "Let's get outta here!" Lincoln exclaims. They run off, leaving Marty and Gary to battle each other.

This was it. The winning battle. Marty had no remorse, but neither did Gary. Marty pushed himself up, standing tall. He strikes Gary, and he punches Gary in the jaw, forcing him to the ground, spilling blood on the floor. Gary didn't fall back though, he kept pushing himself hard to try and beat Marty, then Marty snatched Gary's stolen Revolver from the ground, and when Gary got himself back up, Marty shoots him in the leg, forcing him down once again.

Gary was now bloody as a bleeding heart. He coughed out blood for a second, and then Marty takes his winning goal, and aims his gun at Gary to the head. "I've been waiting a long time for this. You finally get what you deserve after all these months that you were still alive." Gary looked at Marty with a face with defeat, but then turns his frown into the same grim smile that Marty hated the most. He lets out a laugh despite the face he is now going to be shot by Marty. "You think this is over?" Gary asked, "You know it's not, Marty. In fact, it will never be." "What are you talking about!?" "I'm an inspiration, Marty. There will be more of people like me. Your wrath won't work against evil. It's constant, and the carnage never stops. Just so you know, my parents made me this way. My shit-minded parents. They hated me. They abused me. They wished I were never born..." Gary then frowned once more, and put out a tear for the very first time after 3 years. "And I felt the same." Marty understood Gary, but he never felt sorry for him. When Marty was 4 years old, he was abused as well, but he didn't kill his parents. He called the police for child abuse, then got adopted to another home, and was raised. Marty didn't care if he shed a tear. He still wanted to kill him. "Still," Gary said, "There will be more of us. Murder is a cult. A cult that never ends. A cult that's everywhere, and strikes at anytime. A cult that can never be stopped...no matter what you do, there's always another murder..." Those were Gary's final thoughts. Marty then forced his gun at Gary's head, and said to him...

"That's what Justice is for. Making sure we keep this place, or anywhere in the world safe." Marty, without a single thought of regret, shoots Gary in the head...

 **It was over.**

Gary finally got what he deserved. A shot in the head. What should have happened 4 months ago. Marty was relieved, and the Louds returned to him, seeing the vision of Marty standing tall in victory, near the dead body of Gary Carsyn, the rampaging child murderer. Lincoln got closer to Marty, then looked at Gary. "We did it Chief." Said Lincoln. "We won...we got Gary." "I wouldn't have done it without you, Louds. You are the reason our mission is successful." All the Louds smiled at Marty, feeling honored to be under his command, instead of actually serving Gary. "Come on guys," said Marty, "Lets take you home."

 ** _STORY CONTINUES IN EPILOGUE._**


	7. Epilogue

**THE SIRENS ARE LOUD**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Well, Gary's gone, the Louds are safe, and I saved the town...for now that is. I escorted the Louds back to their house, and as for their weapons for self defense, I let them keep them, just to make them more secure. After saying goodbye to those guys, I went back to the police station, and the Administrator honorably promoted me to Sheriff. It was clear to me now that they thought I was a hero, but really, I told them that without the Louds, I wouldn't have accomplished this. They were a big step forward to victory for me, and I'm proud of them. In fact, I promised them I would visit again sometime. Yeah, we're friends now. Though, I must admit that Gary was right about one thing: Murder happens everywhere at anytime, and we can never stop it. No matter who gets caught, there will always be another strike. But as long as the police and I actually do something about it, then I got nothing to worry. I'm just glad that Gary is gone. Could this have ended in disaster? Yes, it could have, and was it possible for one of the Louds to die? Yes, but it never happened, and that was a good thing. Casualties are what make a mission, in my mind, more harder, because it's less teamwork. But hey, we rescued Lily, the baby. From this day forward, I continue my duties, and I won't stop until I retire. My name is Marty Venandez, New Sheriff of the Royal Woods Police Department, and the Louds and I, well, just consider us as heroes."

 **THE END.**


	8. RIDDLE TEASER

**_RIDDLE TEASER/ COMING SOON._**

 **I crawl around the house, and am friends with one, but none else.**

 **I comfort the friend, my love, no end.**

 **She loves me, Me loves she, and we cuddle in sleep.**

 **We never fell apart, we shared our hearts.**

 **She always wanted me to stay, but all of a sudden, I'm buried with no grave.**

 **What am I?**


	9. Answer

**THE ANSWER IS IZZY.**

 **The next fanfiction is a short story about Lola secretly burying Izzy after what Lana had done to make her mad. Stay tuned for my upcoming short story.**

 **COMING SOON: Lola's Herpicide**


End file.
